comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buso Renkin
Buso Renkin is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump Advanced line. Current price is $7.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Buso Renkin, vol. 9: 12 Dec 2007 Current Issue :Buso Renkin, vol. 10: 06 Feb 2008 Next Issue :none Status Bimonthly. Tankōbon. Scheduled for ten volumes. Characters *wikipedia:List of characters in Buso Renkin Main Characters *'Kazuki Muto (武藤カズキ)' TOKIKO TSUMARA Minor Characters captain bravo Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Buso Renkin, vol. 10 This is the current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1421515423 Buso Renkin, vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510472 Buso Renkin, vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510464 Buso Renkin, vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510456 Buso Renkin, vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1421508427 Buso Renkin, vol. 5 "Upon arriving at the hidden headquarters of the League of Extraordinary Elects (the L.X.E.), the Alchemist Warriors learn of the League's plot to attack the high school. Kazuki and Tokiko immediately head over there, only to discover that the school has been surrounded by Doctor Butterfly's newly created humanoid homunculus soldiers. To the Alchemist Warriors' surprise and dismay, they find that not only are they facing Doctor Butterfly's minions, but the students of the school as well!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1421508419 Buso Renkin, vol. 4 "Kazuki inadvertently reveals his identity as an Alchemist Warrior to the Hayasaka twins, members of the L.X.E. (League of Extraordinary Elects), when he activates his Buso Renkin in front of them. After Tokiko and Kazuki take on the twins in a late-night battle, they learn the location of the L.X.E. headquarters, and head there along with Captain Bravo. Intending to put an end to Dr. Butterfly's organization, they discover that yet another evil plan has been set in motion..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1421508400 Buso Renkin, vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506173 Buso Renkin, vol. 2 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506165 Buso Renkin, vol. 1 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506157 Past Storylines History "Kazuki Mutou is mortally wounded saving a girl from a strange monster, but is given a new life through the power of the alchemically-made Core Iron. Along with a second chance, this grants him the ability to use his own Busou Renkin, or Alchemy Weapon. Joining forces with Tokiko, the Busou Renkin user he'd saved earlier and who gave him the Core Iron, he uses his newfound powers to fight the malevolent Homunculus monsters and protect his friends and the rest of mankind." Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Nobuhiro Watsuki (和月伸宏) Publishing History First published in Japan as Busō Renkin (武装錬金, lit. "Arms Alchemy") from 2003–2006 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Buso Renkin Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Fantasy